Motion detection systems provide skeletal data and other spatial data to software applications providing interactive user experience. For example, a motion detection system may provide data such as the position, joints, movement, among other data about an environment in which the gesture recognition system is located. Based on this information, an application may allow a user to interact using movement and/or positions of the body, such as the limbs, head, hands, feet, face, etc. For example, a motion detection system may detect a hand movement and send the hand movement data to an application. The application may then process the hand movement data to cause a virtual object to move on a screen or navigate a menu.